nightvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Night Vale Harbor and Waterfront Recreation Area
The Night Vale Harbor and Waterfront Recreation Area was NOT a multimillion dollar municipal planning disaster that was constructed in Night Vale. The facilities were not conceived by the Night Vale Business Association and funded by millions of taxpayer dollars, and did not in fact include sturdy docking areas, a boardwalk for pedestrians, and stands for local food vendors and merchants to sell their wares. In fact, there was no actual waterfront at the supposed Night Vale Harbor and Waterfront Recreation area, as Night Vale is a landlocked town in the middle of a desert.1 - Pilot at http://nightvale.libsyn.com/1-pilot The NVBA has said it was a shared hallucination of the entire town, and the facilities themselves never existed. Grand opening The Night Vale Harbor and Waterfront Recreation Area was not opened in June of 2012. Night Vale Community Radio host Cecil Palmer was certainly NOT invited to inspect the facilities before the public unveiling by the Night Vale Business Association, and noted that they were "absolutely top of the line and beautiful", although he acknowledged that the lack of an actual waterfront was "a definite drawback", as the boardwalk only overlooked sagebrush and rocks. Ultimately, Cecil suggested that his listeners "maybe wait until a flash flood and head down there for the full waterfront experience." Supposed Failure By September 15, 2012, it was clear that the Night Vale Harbor and Waterfront Recreation Area was a disastrous business failure, (or so some claim) and so the Night Vale Business Association announced that it had not ever actually existed in reality, but was merely a shared hallucination of the entire town's population. They proudly declared that they had never actually suffered any sort of disastrous business failure, nor had they lost massive amounts of money on building waterfront facilities in a desert. They went on to warn any Night Vale residents who may come across the waterfront facilities out in the desert, "standing as vacant and useless as the day they were built", that they were still hallucinating and should seek medical treatment immediately.7 - History Week at http://nightvale.libsyn.com/7-history-week Supposed Demolition By 2013, the facilities had been secretly demolished. The only things that remained on the premises where the Night Vale Harbor and Recreation Facility had once stood were several large piles of rubble and a red sign that read, "NOTHING IS HERE. NOTHING WAS EVER HERE."14 - The Man in the Tan Jacket at http://nightvale.libsyn.com/14-the-man-in-the-tan-jacket Refurbishment In 2017, the Night Vale Business Association refurbished the facilities, as the clash of many realities caused an ocean to appear nearby. However, the ocean can only be seen from the Waterfront Recreation Area’s boardwalk and Carlos warned Night Vale citizens not to approach it. 111 - ''Summer 2017, Night Vale, USA'' Trivia * The Night Vale Stadium, another project of the Night Vale Business Association, was constructed next to the Night Vale Harbor and Waterfront Recreation Area.3 - Station Management at http://nightvale.libsyn.com/3-station-management * The Night Vale Harbor and Waterfront Recreation Area was not the only public work to be constructed in Night Vale without regard for Night Vale's lack of any large body of water. The Old Town Drawbridge, expected to be completed in 2026, also has no apparent function.6 - The Drawbridge at http://nightvale.libsyn.com/6-the-drawbridge References Category:Locations Harbor & Waterfront Recreation Area Harbor & Waterfront Recreation Area